


Defiance of the Usual Politics

by Throughthebarbedwire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Holding Hands, Not a favorable view of the order, Obi-Wan Kenobi Has a Big Dick, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader is a Jedi (eh kinda), Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, blindfold, tbh idk what these two got going on but like its hot?, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughthebarbedwire/pseuds/Throughthebarbedwire
Summary: Obi-Wan hides his change in the force from everyone but you, and you're coming along for the change in a hope to change the galaxy for the better.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to just be sex but here I am bringing emotion and justice into everything. the sex will come next chapter.

You were at a political event, the Jedi Council had assigned you and Obi-Wan to shmooze some senators. Maintaining a positive reputation within the senate fell to the Jedi’s two most sociable Masters, that being you and Obi-Wan. You two had the best chemistry, and unbeknownst to the council that chemistry was not only with the politicians but between the two of you. 

You were standing in a group, holding a glass listening to the politics of the politicians. Each one kept tight rack of the tiniest slights against them, and bragged to you about the latest fashions on their planet. None of this was of interest to you. You wondered if they knew or cared about the plights of the people on their planet. You had been to some, accompanying relief missions to those who were forgotten by most except the occasional junior senator. 

The frustration was something you were not able to push down after so many missions, and Obi-Wan had noticed that in you. He had been hiding in the Jedi for so long, there was no hint that he was a Sith until he had revealed that to you in confidence after a particularly vicious sparring match. He had felt your anger through your blows. You fought long, jabs, jumps, and jokes traded between you as you went back and forth until he had you pinned down, his eyes completely yellow, a grin covering his face. Hovering over you he told you, and from that moment on you played with the darker side of the force, and with him.

That moment popped into your head way too much for you to ever return to your stoic life as a pawn of the order. And as such these talks, these pleasantries, that were so incredibly dull grated at your need for change to actually help people even more. These senators in front of you knew nothing of the pain their people were going through, and it hurt you to hear. And you just wanted it out of your mind, you wanted to forget about it for a second. Obi-Wan knew that you hated this, that you worked so hard to keep your neutral Jedi persona. He knew that you fought for the council to be more active within the rights of the people of these planets, but you were met with a wall every single time. And you were tired of it, you were exhausted by everything. Obi-Wan knew this, and in more defiance of the restrictions from the order, he tended to your tensions. And in this moment, the heat within you was not simply anger, it was a desire for him as well, for someone who let you in, for someone who let you express yourself. 

You saw him across the room nodding sagely and behaving just as they expected. You needed to let yourself loose, and he knew exactly how to peel you apart. His eyes caught yours, and for the fastest of moments, so fast only someone adept in the force could catch, they were that gold you loved. That gold of passion, freedom, and attempting to help others. But in this context, from what you could feel through the force, it was mischief he was after, fun and free expression, the things he only showed you. And in that glance, he was showing you exactly his intentions for you when you were alone later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just dirty, that is is. Maybe a little emotion.

"So so good. You know just how to tease me. Did you know what you were sending to me throughout that entire meeting? How your anger and need were consuming me? While I was stood there listening to some sycophant thought they could use my place on the council to get more power?”

You were blindfolded, naked, and on your knees in Obi-Wan’s quarters. You knew the space was sparse, a bed in the corner, a desk on the opposite wall and a pile of books next to it. He had what he needed but not much else. But right now, you could see nothing with your eyes. Despite that, you knew exactly where Obi-Wan was through the force. He was pacing around you in a circle, you could feel his eyes on you. Roving over your back, following the curve of your neck, and on your chin. No, that was his hand, tracing your jaw, softly, back and forth. Eventually it found your mouth. 

“Obi-Wan, take me to bed.” You loved the attention, but your knees could not keep this up much more.

“Of course my dear, this pain is not conducive to the mood” He muttered. He may have been a Sith, but he was kind, he cared, his passion was just too much for his Jedi training. He did not value pain like other Sith, he just needed structure for his learning outside of what the Jedi allow. His secret Sith training was a mystery to you, but he would let you read some of his texts, and teach you some tricks. You stand, snapping yourself out of your thoughts of his experiences, and focusing on the feelings of now.

His hand on your elbow guides you to his bed, your knees hit the edge and you climb on. Pushing down your awareness of where Obi-Wan was through the force, you wanted the surprise, you trusted him, and you dove into the passion, curiosity, and excitement of not knowing where his next touch would be.

A hum, a dip in the mattress, a breath by your ear. “You look so amazing. I love knowing you can be so vicious and strong, and yet here, you need everything to shut down for a moment.” A nip on your ear, a hand just lightly touching your hip. “I can give you that distraction darling. Focus on us, ignore everything else. Use the force for our pleasure, we are allowed more.” His thighs were just pressing down on top of yours, he was nearly sitting over your legs. His hands were moving. One along your side, the other tracing your cheek as he moved his face away from your ear. All you could do was breathe, your hands grasping and releasing the top sheet. Falling into the pulsing of the force around you. The points where you interacted with each other, where you allowed the flow of more and more and more. He brought you careening back to your body with a soft kiss before his balance was moving and he was shifting around on the bed. Pushing lightly on the insides of your thighs to encourage you to open them, so you did. Tingles running up your skin, a tightness forming in your groin. That drop, that fire was reflected in the force you could feel radiating off of Obi-Wan as he situated himself between your open legs. Open to the air, completely open to him, the air of the room cooling the wetness on your now more exposed folds.

His thumbs were pressing into the skin where your pubic bone rested right above your clit, where your legs met your stomach. His hands spread out to graze over the seam at the top of your legs started to bend, his fingers completely covering your lower stomach, not pressing, but holding. You wanted to move, his thumbs were so close to where you wanted his attention, but he always took his sweet time adoring your body. It felt like worship.

“Obi, touch me,” you begged, “please … just … I need you.” You needed him, and you needed how he could gather all your focus to the very moment, make everything else fade away. It was like nothing you had before, no one else had made you feel like this. He was able to bring you somewhere you didn’t even know existed before him.

His hands were so close, just inches away. You could feel the pulsing deep within you, and you chased it. You brought a hand up to grab his wrist and moved it lower until it was right where you needed attention. And he gave it to you. His fingers made contact with your folds. He audibly let out a breath. Spreading them, outlining them, tracing your round labia, your entrance, and finding your clit with practiced movements drawing circles around it. Your entire body buzzed with his attention. It was like the force outside this room, and everything with it faded away. A gasp, a finger slid into you, and you wanted even more. You had to see him, you were focused on nothing else in this very moment. 

You brought your hand, that wasn’t currently gripping his wrist like your life depended on it, up to remove the blindfold. His gaze was solely on your pussy. On his hand exploring your folds, and his finger, oh make that fingers, pumping slowly in and out of you. There was enough pressure within you to make your breath catch at every move, and the slow drag against your inner walls dragging your attention away from your worries.

You moved your hand away from his wrist up his arm to his shoulder, and you grabbed his back, where his muscles were flexing. You wanted him closer, so you dragged him up to you. Looking at his completely undone state. His hair was out of its usual controlled placement and his eyes were crazed. Not only was his expression unhinged, but his eyes were glowing full of the passion he kept only for you. 

Gold, red rimmed irises were piercing your quickly disappearing control. You were completely lost, and from his pants and grunts, so was Obi-Wan, thrusting into his fist in time with the movement of his fingers in and out of you. The force was surrounding around the both of you, pulsing in time with your movement. It was overwhelming, where you were connected the only tether keeping you within your body. You pulled his face up to yours, kissing all over, staring into his eyes as he brought you both closer and closer to the edge. You rested your forehead against his, alternating between looking at your movements and back up at his eyes.

“Obi-Wan,” you whined, “I want to hold your hand.” One of your hands went down to the one he had wrapped around his dick, moving him towards his other hand he just removed from you, covered in your wetness. As he took your encouragement guiding himself into you, stretching you slowly and wonderfully. Your muscles were twitching around him, feeling him so strongly, it was delightful to feel so full. A sigh is forced out of you as he was fully within you, and dragging breaths back in was something you had to consciously make the effort to do. Your fingers were laced with his, your hands on either side of your head, his body above you. You writhed under him in pleasure, meeting his rhythm, feeling the force around and within you continuing to pulse with your blood. It felt like your mind was pulsing as well. 

Gripping his hands in yours you were floating, just feeling and existing. You were chasing that release and he was thrusting you closer and closer. His lips on your neck, his hands in yours. You felt so open, he was nestled within you, bent over you, holding each others hands, sharing breaths, panting, gasping, groaning. The pulsing of your walls around Obi-Wan’s cock were getting stronger and stronger, your skin between your legs felt thicker and sensitive, the slapping of skin was getting to be too much. He takes his hand that had been in you, sucking on a few of his fingers, getting them wet and bringing them down to your clit, his saliva mixing with the abundant wetness that was smeared all over your groin. His fingers moving in practiced circles around your sensitive nerves.

He fell closer to you, moving your joined hands closer to the side of your head so he could lean down on his elbow, his face right in front of yours. You brought your now free hand up to his hair, gripping desperately as he started to come undone, his thrusts speeding up and staggering, his fingers stuttering. Pulling his face to your neck, he nipped and teased with his teeth as he slammed into you and you were gone. Your orgasm ripped a squeak out of you as you clamped down around him, your skin feeling electrified, your limbs going tense and cold. It was as though the oxygen in the room abandoned you, there wasn’t enough to bring you back.

Obi-Was was stilling, warmth rooted deep within you as he took deep breaths right by your ear. “Ah, I want all of you all the time dearest. Your passion feed me so so well.” He was grazing his hand over your hair with such tenderness. Preening, sated, limbs heavy. You may not have been floating anymore, but you felt like jelly. You wanted to curl up with him, keep your face in his neck, and ignore everything else, still. Nothing else was here. Only what buzzed between the two of you, that was your world, your galaxy. For now. 

He was still in you, and you wanted to stay joined. You wrapped your legs around his waist, “keep us like this, I want to lay here with you. I want ... it all. Please Obi, I don't want to separate yet, keep me here.” You ducked your head into his collar, pressing light kisses to his chest, pulling your still joined hands to where your heart was slowing but the beating feeling bigger and bigger than it had just moments in the middle of your chase for release. “I want to sleep here like this with you before we have to be stoic and present again.”

“Anything for you my dear.”

And so, you did. Obi-Wan ignored his studies, his reports, his obligations for the rest of the day. He fell in and out of sleep, staying in you, sometimes rutting, sometimes just carding his hands through your hair, all the while keeping the passion in the force between the two of you at least beating steadily. 

He was heavy on top of you, and eventually you had to resituate, but you loved his constant pressure in the force and between your legs. Your veneer you shared with the rest of the galaxy was melted away for the rest of the day. All those worries, the needs of people were not something you had to focus on right now, there was nothing outside this room right now, for the time that the two of you committed to each other Just you and Obi-Wan, with the force tangled between you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
